User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/Joey Jones VS Crash the Heagehog
???:Life is a delightful thing that we should be proud of ???:but there are always deaths ???:and usually when you die you will not be bring back to life ???: but these two combatants who died and returned back to life somewhat and fighting for good ???:Like Joey Jones a member of flaming hunters ???:and Crash sonic brother Timmy: Hi I Timmy and he jimmy Jimmy: and do we have to complete sentences all the season Timmy:Saddly yes and we here to research these two oc of there weapons,armor,and skills to get to the final results and see the original characters collide ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Timmy:When he was born, Crash already had a rarity for mobian newborns, two primary fur Colors! Jimmy:Tho his main colour was red, his forehead hair, ears, and quill tips were completely blue. Timmy:This caught the attention of Dr. Robotnic, who wanted to catch him for Experiments. Jimmy:His older brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, provented that of course. When Crash was at 10 years tho, Eggman succeeded and caught him. Timmy: Crash was held captured for 6 straight months until Sonic finally rescued him. The expiriments were not finished tho, they gave Crash powers that he was supossed to use AGAINST Sonic and his friends, but the last expiriment was meant to bring Crash on the evil side. Jimmy Tho the machine was never finished, and Sonic came just in time to safe his brother. Timmy:After that, Crash learned to control his powers and use them against Eggman's robots. Jimmy:He mainly uses his elemental powers and his control over sand. After it's creation, Crash became the Co. Leader of the Freedom Fighters. Timmy:After an attack from Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnic, Crash was crushed and killed. He was later remade by Tails as, what he calls, a "Cyhog". Crash is mostly Mobian, but he has a lot of Robian parts, for example, he can extand his arms for further range, or turn his hands into verious weapons, for example: A Buzzsaw, Poision Blades, Machine Guns, etc. Crash later met Draco, who would later become his Girlfriend, and then even his Wife who he had kids with. Jimmy:Crash is a strategist, never going into battle without plans. Timmy:He overall has a Sans-the-skelleton-y personality, But that doesn't make him a wrath filled monster. Jimmy:Nope. He's able to keep his calm for a long time, even in battle. Timmy:Tho his personality isn't flawless. Jimmy:He's cocky, arrogant and kind of lazy, but in battle, he's everything BUT lazy. Timmy:He'll run around the field confusing the opponent and then strikes. Jimmy:His voice sounds very much like Sonic's, tho a bit lower in pitch. Tier: 5-C Name: Crash the Hedgehog Origin: New Mobotropolis City, Mobius Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Cyborg Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: All Elements (Mainly Fire and Lightning), Sand(Like Gaara from Naruto) Techniques: Heat wave (Fire Kamehame-ha) Sand Coffin+Sand Burial (Like Gaara) Timmy:Wait isn't he deceased and what's that Jimmy:the first one no one knows and the second one this is a little bit of there background Timmy:Okay then onto feats Feats Was able to be just as fast sonic Can lift trees out the ground Can survive a meteor Is very skilled with guns and swords Jimmy:he was able to go as fast as sonic and can survive meteor Timmy:and he can lift trees out the ground and is very skilled with guns and swords Jimmy:he able to jump three times Timmy:and can instantly scan his opponent to find basically everything even when your wife leaves you for a brick Jimmy:Wait What Timmy:Long story Jimmy:okay then and he have infinite stamina Timmy:He has some forms but we don't know anything besides able to lift meteors 100X his sizes Jimmy:But he isn't perfect like all other things Weaknesses He's kind of a hot-head when you make him angry he throws away all strategies and will go all out on you Timmy:he kind of a hot-head and he cocky Jimmy:and arrogant and when you make him angry he throws away all strategies and will go all out on you but all in all he can beat you with ease ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Timmy:When he was little his parents tried to kill him but then a exploded town he was the only survivor Jimmy:he made 10 friends until his death during when he was looking in a cave the cave collapsed then he fell on some swords Timmy:then he was dead in hell but he didn't want be here so he made a deal to the grim reaper that he will giving up his soul to get out of here Jimmy:but before he went out the reaper made some tricks first erased his friends memory of him and made him forget his friends and half of his life but he barely got to remember his friends and try to reconnect with his friends and get revenge on the grim reaper. Timmy:After a while he been offer to join the flaming hunters with zero and will lee and since he had nothing to do he decided to join the team after a while the did good then alpha join the team. Appearance:Wearing a green jacket and red pants and hair yellow and eyes blue (in ghost body) blue hair red eyes wearing a tuxedo and in dragon form it’s a red big dragon with wings and in ghost dragon it’s a green fire body and it’s basically the same as ghost dragon and in demon form it like a devil trigger that is use by the main character of dark souls Tier: High 6-A (in dragon form) 5-C (in dragon ghost form) 5-A(in demon form) High 1-A Name: Joey Jones Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 21 (when he died) 22 (when he joined) 23 (when alpha joined) Personally:Curious to find out what he forgotten and a little nice sometimes and the brawn of the team and okay with every one else and good at his mission though he a little lazy and headstrong from time to time on his mission Powers and Abilities: bloodbending, soul manipulation, fire manipulation, mind reading, invisibility, mind control, can transform into a dragon then into a dragon ghost,a expert at hand to hand combat learn the same ones as batman did and also teach Alpha all styles of combat that he knows Techniques: Fire palm: make a fire hand then have the hand punch the opponent across the field then throws him in the air then have the hand crush the opponent then brings the opponent down Fire destroyer: He goes into space and make a sphere of fire and release it down to earth to make something to the size of Mount Everest and destroy something similar to Mount Everest Fire asteroid: kick his opponent in the air cover himself in fire and drops form the space and make a big fire around him and hit his opponent Fire whirlpool: make a small fire on the floor then the fire suck in wind the spin like a strong whirlpool then the opponent be bought in and damage them or to take away the opponent weapons Firefly: make a pack of Fire shape fireflys and homes in on the opponent or opponents Fire armor giant fire ball clone double sword slash:Had only use this in his demon form, make a giant like with armor that both are made out of fire then throws opponent high into the air up to space then make 20 clones of himself then all make a fireball like moon then all brings out two swords and jumps up to space witch the fireballs already reach the opponent then all slash at the fireball and the opponent and each clone hit abou 1,000,000,000 times then the real one do the last slash down brings the opponent down to the ground,this attack destroy the universe suit entirely and almost killed Zane he was about to but the demon form ran out of time Jimmy:Okay then onto feats Timmy:Wait just like that Jimmy: Yep and he has limtless stamina FEATS Has beaten countless ghosts Can make a big fire that covers a island Beat the grim reaper Was able to destroy a fire and magic immunity armor with just one blast of fire (which could mean that his fire can bypass immunity to fire and his fire may not be magic or same with the first one except the fire and add magic Knows all pressure points (which can count as intelligence) Survived 30 punches from Zane universe bot in base form in demon form was to be better then the universe bot in all categories speed,durability,strength,feats,better weapons,etc Which means his demon form is higher then 1-C broke though universe bot shield and damage the bot in progress Timmy:He knows all pressure points and was able to destroy a fire and magic immunity armor Jimmy:Beaten the grim reaper and has beaten multiple ghost Timmy:He can make a big fire that cover a island and survive 30 punchs from Zane universe bot Jimmy:in demon form was able to broke though the universe bot shield and was able to beat and was able to beat Zane universe bot in every categories Timmy:But like all things he not perfect Weaknesses: can get stubborn at times to times he rushes into battle Can get lazy sometimes not a big problem Headstrong if opponents don't have soul then his soul manipulation is useless same goes if opponent doesn't have blood then his bloodbending would be useless demon form have a 10 minute time limit to use this form Can still fell pain Jimmy:He headstrong,stubborn,and rushes into battle Timmy: He lazy not a big problem,he can still feel pain,and if opponents don’t have blood or soul then his soul manipulation/Bloodbending would be useless Jimmy:His demon form has a ten minute time limit Timmy:Though all in all he strong combatant and if you get in his you will get burn ( Joey jones: I need to know (jumps off screen) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jimmy:Well that all for now leave your prediction down below Timmy:And see when you see the battle and results Both:Good night everybody Category:Blog posts